Naruto's Red Dawn
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Hey all this is the Naruto's Red Dawn if you've read the summary on the update of Naruko the queen of the leaf then you already know it but for the sake of everything I'll post it here again**_

**Summary: **_**For some who already get where this is going it's a Naruto Akatsuki story where what if Naruto wasn't as moronic as he let on and hated the leaf including a certain Hyuga heiress and a group of S-rank Kunoichi and didn't want to use the Jinchuuriki for their original purpose but to end the hatred given to them for protecting them and to end the corruption of the leaf**_

**Note: God like as usual in all my stories involving Naruto for the fact that ever since he was a child he's been stunted mentally during his education and even in his later years as he only knew the shadow clone, futon rasenshuriken and the various Rasengan variations he's made with the biju cloak and sage mode. **

**Out of all of this sage mode has a time limit and he knows one futon affinity jutsu of his creation with a over powered biju mode that last until either the two of them are out of synch or one of them runs out of chakra and a bijudama that takes up a chunk of both of their chakra as well **

**Note: God like Naruto/Juubi Naruto/Dark/Cold/Akatsuki Naruto/Multi-bloodline Naruto/all elemental affinities/juubigan/element bending **

**_Naruto harem on next update with next chapter_**

_**Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Sarutobi/Both councils/Jiraiya **_

_**Does contain elements of final fantasy/bleach/avatar the last air bender **_

**Please keep in mind this is during the month break in the chunin exams well here's the start of it all**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**00 Training Ground 7 00**_

"Hey kakashi-sensei can you help me train for the finals?" Naruto asked after resting from his victory in the preliminary rounds against Kiba Inuzuka where he vowed to win for the sake of his friend Hinata Hyuuga the heiress of the Hyuuga clan for the finals which is coming up in two months

"No Naruto I gotta train Sasuke his promotion to Chunin is riding on him winning the only reason you're here in the first place is because the chunin exams require three genin to enter as a team" He said uninterested while reading his porn with Sasuke giving a smug grin as he was getting his way

"YEAH NARUTO-BAKA JUST GO AWAY AND STOP BOTHERING SASUKE-KUN!" The team's resident fan girl and next possible spoil of war Sakura Haruno daughter of the civilian council head Sakiri Haruno

The girl is considered kunoichi of the year for the fact that she only passed due to her book smarts when in terms of combat she's as poor as a first year academy student as Sasuke was considered the genin of the year because the academy instructors kissed his ass and tweaked his grades since the beginning

As he rid himself of the ringing sensation in his head after the near concussive blow to the skull mixed with her screech he watched them all walk away as they missed the large burst of killer intent sent their way from Naruto himself

'_ugh thought they would never fucking leave. If I had the strength I would wipe out Konoha and be done with it. Acting that fucking chipper everyday is literally killing me…just calm down Naruto when you get the strength it will all be for the better when you can take your himes and get the hell out of here_' he thought as he picked himself up brushing dirt off his orange monstrosity he called clothing

He knew full well about his family as his name wasn't just Naruto Uzumaki no that was the half lie that Sarutobi gave the village to keep them clueless. His full name was Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju son of Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha and Minato Namikaze Senju

He also knew about Sarutobi and his student Jiraiya's plan to make him into a loyal weapon to use the power of Kurama otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune as they've lied to his god mother and cousin Tsunade about him dying as a way to keep him from knowing the love of a family as well as making his status as a Jinchuuriki which was meant to be kept secret as it had always been became public causing the village save for those who were kind to him to treat him with hatred

He knew it all and when he found out he told the few who he was truly loyal to of his findings. The second chunin exams instructor Anko Mitarashi and her friends Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka as well as her clan, Kurenai Yuuhi, and Hinata Hyuuga with the ramen stand owner Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame Ichiraku

Like him they were tired of the way the village went south with its arrogance and wanted to see it knocked down a few pegs or more so to watch it burn as the history of the village was erased into nothingness like they betrayed his clan in sabotaging Uzu's defenses and intended to get revenge for his family

Brushing the various dark thoughts aside he walks to his hidden training ground to practice his true skills that he kept hidden from the world as his sharingan activated forming a six bladed curved shuriken with a three pointed star in the center before he broke a genjutsu he had on his right hand to reveal a seal which brought out an abnormally long katana that was at least 8 feet in length

Meditating with his sword masamune placed on his lap he closed his eyes as he evened his breathing as he thought over his skills

Before Isane (Itachi) went rogue she trained him in secret since he was a child and because of her training she taught him all the forms of the shinobi life, lying and seduction being two of his most useful as he managed to get around difficult questions that involved him and knew what to say to get a girl pretty hot under the collar

Though his actual skills lied in the shinobi arts, and lying of course. She always said he was a kitsune at heart. With her help she made him as strong as her when she was in the anbu and trained his sharingan as she too supported his ideals concerning Konoha after they made her execute her entire family save for her brother as was the request of the village to make more Uchiha who followed the villages command

Getting up he created several hundred clones as he got into his beginning stance as they all charged at him

* * *

_**00 with Isane 00**_

"Hey Isane you sure this is where the cutie is? I mean I know leader-sama wanted him but how are we going to get him without the village going into alert?" Her companion a tall blue skinned beauty who had what looked like gills on her cheeks with two on each with sharp yellow eyes and a slashed kiri headband asked with a large bandaged sword on her back as the two wore identical black trench coats with red clouds spread across them

She nodded her long midnight blue hair bobbing with each step as she said while traversing the trees "Yes Kishi he usually trains here in this hidden training ground to not have anyone spy on him that's why yurie has had a hard time tracking him to a exact location but I know he frequents three places his parents home being one"

Hopping to another tree as a serene feeling washed over them she counted off the second "The next being a ramen stand who's owner's daughter is quite fond of him"

As they stopped on another tree when they came into view to see a largely destroyed training ground with a tall blond haired youth albeit shorter than his fellow genin and lacked muscle mass due to poor nutrition thanks to Konoha and them keeping a close eye on him he still had slight muscle to gain a woman's attention should they look

He was contently lying on his back shirtless with his eyes closed as his headband was clutched in his hand as a stainless steel onyx lightning bolt was resting on his chest

"And lastly the training ground I trained Naruto-kun in since he was a child" She said with a barely noticeable smile before it vanished as she looked to her right to see her partner and friend drooling while looking at his chest

"Wow would you look at him he's packing some serious muscle who would have thought with the fact he wears that orange monstrosity…I wonder what he's packing in the basement?" She said before shutting up as Isane gave her a stern glare

She was about to say something until they heard "For two tenshi to grace me with their elegance and beauty makes me wonder what I did in a past life to be rewarded so. Though Isane-sensei if I knew you and your lovely friend were coming I would have cleaned up a bit"

She and Kishi blushed looked down to see Naruto himself standing up with a smile as his eyes were closed "I mean look at me covered in dirt and blood, my hair is a mess and I reek of sweat I must look a sight"

She gave a soft giggle that sounded like music to his ears as she said "It's great to hear your witty humor Naruto-kun but in all seriousness our leader wants you"

All humor left his face as he said "And I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say this leader is of the Akatsuki the group who are hunting the Jinchuuriki or more so the biju they contain?"

She nodded making him frown slightly before he reached for masamune as he sealed it away

and activated another seal on his right shoulder unleashing a long black katana with a three pronged extensions on the bladed side as a long chain hung reaching the ground as well as it's sheath which he placed on his left hip saying "Then if you are going to take me Isane-sensei how about a spar for old time's sake…I want to see how I fare compared to back when you were originally training me"

She nodded as she brought out her old Anbu katana as she turned to Kishi saying "Keep an eye out for anyone in case we have to run"

The shark woman nodded as she created a few water clones to look over the area while interested to see how the fight would turn out

* * *

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

"Sensei" The aged kage heard causing him to turn to the window as his only student inside Konoha sat outside of

"Jiraiya shouldn't you be training Naruto?" He asked as Jiraiya shook his head in a negative making his eyes narrow

"I looked all over the village for him but I can't find him he must be training on his own then" He said scratching his chin watching his leader growl

"Damn it lets not worry we have two months and when he comes back you'll take him as an apprentice and try to instill loyalty into him furthering his drive to be hokage to earn the village's respect" He said trying to keep their plan on the rails as he nodded it's naruto's sworn duty to become they're weapon and to gain control of the elemental nations with them on top as they rightfully should

The sage nodded before giggling perversely and running towards the closest hot spring as he smoked his pipe thinking '_Once Jiraiya trains him I'll have him alter the shiki fuin to make sure every time he taps in to the kyuubi's chakra he'll be struck with thoughts of loyalty towards the village…Though I just can't figure out where that boy is…oh well he'll turn up'_

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki base 00**_

Inside the Akatsuki base was a large statue which appeared to have had nine eyes on it with its hands shackled as they were raised upwards as if trying to catch something with its mouth wide open

On each finger were woman of notorious S-rank as Kunoichi and on the head of the ominous statue were two other women both had red hair with black streaks as the two wore some kind of mask

The shorter of the two masked women said in a deathly tone as her whirlpool styled mask covered her face save for an eyehole that showed a sharingan with a red lotus in a black sun "Do the two of you mind explaining why the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was retrieved with severe injuries?"

Even though her tone was even it sent a slight shiver down all of their spines as Isane said "Well Leader-sama we went to catch Naruto-kun as directed and he even knew who the two of us were yet showed no fear"

That got a few raised eyebrows as a genin not only knew of two S-rank kunoichi but also lacked any signs of fear

Thinking she prompted for her to continue "Anyways he greeted us and well I think it would be easier showing you than explaining"

Forming several hand signs she said "_**Ninpo: Jikan no kagami**_** (**Ninja art: Mirrors of time**)**"

Several screens appeared in front of the women as they all saw a surprising sight

* * *

_**00 flashback 00**_

"_Wow would you look at him he's packing some serious muscle who would have thought with the fact he wears that orange monstrosity…I wonder what he's packing in the basement?" She said before shutting up as Isane gave her a stern glare _

_She was about to say something until they heard "For two tenshi to grace me with their elegance and beauty makes me wonder what I did in a past life to be rewarded so. Though Isane-sensei if I knew you and your lovely friend were coming I would have cleaned up a bit"_

_She and Kishi blushed looked down to see Naruto himself standing up with a smile as his eyes were closed "I mean look at me covered in dirt and blood, my hair is a mess and I reek of sweat I must look a sight" _

_She gave a soft giggle that sounded like music to his ears as she said "It's great to hear your witty humor Naruto-kun but in all seriousness our leader wants us to retrieve you" _

_All humor left his face as he said "And I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say this leader is of the Akatsuki the group who are hunting the Jinchuuriki or more so the biju they contain?"_

_She nodded making him frown slightly before he reached for masamune as he sealed it away _

_and activated another seal on his right shoulder unleashing a long black katana with a three pronged extensions on the bladed side as a long chain hung reaching the ground as well as it's sheath which he placed on his left hip saying "Then if you are going to take me Isane-sensei how about a spar for old time's sake…I want to see how I fare compared to back when you were originally training me"_

_She nodded as she brought out her old Anbu katana as she turned to Kishi saying "Keep an eye out for anyone in case we have to run"_

_The shark woman nodded as she created a few water clones to look over the area while interested to see how the fight would turn out_

_Removing her cloak she had on her old anbu armor underneath that strained against her D-cup bust as she squared off against Naruto who adopted the same expressionless visage _

**00 play the theft-Atreyu 00**

_The two charged and met in the center as they were coated in sparks before they distanced themselves as Isane created two shadow clones to circle around him and attack at his vital points before he stabbed his Tensa Zangetsu into the ground and pushed himself away_

_The two clones who missed him ended up stabbing each other as Isane jumped back to avoid getting cut as Naruto used the chain to pull his sword back_

"_Isane-sensei I asked you to take this seriously I'm fighting you at full strength I would like it if you gave me the full respect" He said as he started a chain of handsigns that for even her were slightly blurred _

"**Futon: ****Kussaku-fū no dangan (**Wind Style: Drilling wind bullet**)**_"_

_Exhaling he spat out a flurry of compressed balls of wind that swarmed her causing her to jump away only to have Naruto in front of her as he was about to swing his sword making her bring hers up in defense _

_Only for his swinging hand to not have the sword as his left hand caught it and brought it up only for it to be blocked when a second Isane slowly walked next to him as she wrapped her arms around him and exploded blowing him back _

_Skidding to a halt he looked at his arm to see it slightly singed before another Isane appeared as she repeated the process except it was Naruto that exploded in a burst of wind _

_She was pushed back as she was covered in deep cuts which were bleeding rather lightly as a sharp blade of wind flew across the ground where a deep groove appeared in the ground as it made contact she burst into a flock of crows making him curse especially with the rise in heat _

_He turned to see a large fireball coming his way making him substitute with the shirt of the jumpsuit _

"_Oh that was a close one" Naruto said whipping sweat from his brow as a clone appeared as the two fired a volley of fireballs and one large one _

"…_Oh fuck" he formed a series of handsigns and said "_**Futon: Kamigami no sheru (**Wind style: Shell of the wind god**)**_"_

_When the barrage of fire jutsu came they caused a huge explosion that dispersed showed him using his left arm to shield his face as it was burnt up to his shoulder _

_Fighting the pain in his arm he pointed up making her look up to see another Naruto with a fuma shuriken being tossed in her direction which she ducked under missing both naruto's smirks _

_From that there was another Naruto who three several shuriken which had ninja wire on them as he directed where they went and wrapped around her before the shuriken embedded themselves into the ground _

_With the main wire between his teeth he thought '_thanks teme for the technique_' forming a few signs he sent out a large dragon made of fire as it skimmed across the wire hitting her only for there to be a log in her place _

_Jumping away he missed a volley of kunai and shuriken as he ducked under a strike with her sword as he kicked her in the stomach and threw another volley of compressed wind while coating his sword in wind he swung the blade as another blade of wind sliced the ground this time landing a serious injury on her _

_The two were physically exhausted and with the shiki fuin on Naruto his reserves were cut drastically and were about to pass out _

_She said "Well Naruto it seems your about to collapse why don't you give up there would be no shame in it"_

_Smirking he said "Nah I'm good but if you want to give up I won't think any less of you Isane-chan"_

_Smirking she brought her sword up as Naruto did and charged getting into close combat until he passed out face first with a large gash across the chest _

_Panting slightly she turned to Kishi who was wide eyed making her ask "…What?" _

"_This is just the first time I've seen you actually put an effort into a fight even though you were still holding back quite a bit of your strength still but for him to make you work for the win is still an accomplishment" She said with a fanged grin as her companion rolled her eyes in annoyance _

"_Just pick up his sword and let's get out of here alright? Leader-sama wants Naruto-kun and she's never been this forward in anything neither of them have" Isane said as she picked up Naruto being cautious of his wounds _

_Even though Kishi didn't show it she was pouting on the inside as she watched Isane pick up Naruto while she grabbed his sword and followed quickly behind her_

_**00 stop music 00**_

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki base 00**_

All the Akatsuki could do was stare wide eyed at the images they were shown as one of the two zombie sisters as Hisaiye a woman with white hair that was cut on one side with the other coming bellow her ear and over her eye while it all came bellow her jaw

Her cloak was open showing her chest was covered by bandages and a black skirt that had a long slit on the side that gave mobility and showed she was wearing bandages to cover her modesty with a rope pooled in a loop attached to a triple bladed scythe

She said "Damn gaki's fine even with that funky seal weakening him he's still a badass to fight Isane as long as he did even and on fair ground and those are muscles I would love to feel"

Getting a groan from the girl next to her who had a tanned tone with multiple stitches on her with her sclera being black with yellow eyes said "Ignoring the possible pedophile" she got a '_fuck you Katsu_' from her partner as she continued

"However he shows promise even with the handy-cap if he could be given more training he could even go as far as to be stronger than leader-sama" she said as she looked at the two on the head

"What are you two intending to do with him? You never really specified why he was so important" She asked as the red head said

"We were going to tell everyone the plan when he came to as one of Mayu's path's will bring him in" She said as she looked over to the second red head with multiple piercings on her body with metallic purple eyes with six rings going outward from pupil to sclera

She nodded saying "He's still unconscious but give him time he has suffered a bit of chakra exhaustion thanks to Orochimaru using that shiki fuin on him it gave perfect chakra control over his beyond kage reserves although it also reduced said reserves to a low chunin but thankfully we removed it so his chakra is restoring itself"

The dark haired female nodded saying "Good alert us when he does wake up so we can start"

She nodded and closed her eyes using her abilities to over shadow the path she assigned to watch over him as she admittedly found him to be rather attractive though other than the shiki fuin and the seal containing the nine tails she felt there was something off about him before she checked him over when a hand gripped her hand tightly enough to hear the bones crack

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki base barracks 00**_

"What are you doing and who are you?" She heard him say with his eyes still closed causing her to gasp slightly not knowing he was awake until she flinched when he squeezed a little harder making her answer

"I'm Mayu Uzumaki Kushina's cousin and member of the Akatsuki. After you passed out Isane and Kishi brought you back here to get your injuries treated and to get that seal taken off your body" She said relieved when he released his grip

"I'm sorry I tend to keep my guard up around suspicious surroundings and did you say Uzumaki? I thought they were whipped out during the third war" He said sitting up with a wince as she helped him into a sitting position as she sat on the side of his bed

"As far as I know you and I are the only Uzumaki alive but I question why you have blond hair when your name is Uzumaki?" she question when he pointed to a seal on his scalp

"The hokage wants me to bear a resemblance to my father who was the fourth so the people would be further enraged so they would take their anger out on me so the hokage could further mold me into a tool so he can take over the elemental nations as the container of the strongest biju taking the field" he said looking at her before a slight smile came to his face

"Though if I do wonder what it is you all want with little ol' me" He said standing as he looked down to see he was now wearing a pair of sweatpants as he raised a visible eyebrow at the blushing red head

"Um what clothing you were wearing was damaged and I was assigned to change your clothing and tend to your injuries" She said getting an appreciative smile from him which caused her to blush slightly before schooling her emotions and returned to her stoic personality

With his smile still in place he said "Well none the less thank you anyways…So I guess your leader wants to see me for something?"

She nodded as she closed her eyes again before she opened them again and told him to follow her as he complied following closely as he has yet to fully recover and found walking difficult

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki Base 00**_

"Leader-sama he is on his way" Mayu said opening her eyes as the dark haired woman nodded as she looked at the red head who was practically vibrating with excitement for everyone who see's this wondering why they will soon find out

"I brought him leader-sama" The red head said before vanishing as the sole Jinchuuriki stood in the middle of everyone as the girls openly ogled him as they all slightly frowned seeing that he had muscle but it was hardly noticeable due to his malnutrition

After a few moments of awkward silence he said with a slight wave of the hand "…Yo"

Getting over their mental tirade about his poor health the leader with the spiky black hair said "Hello Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju I see you've already made quite the impression with Isane and Kishi"

Giving a slight smirk he said "As I've told them I must have done something in a past life to be graced with such symbols of beauty. And yes Isane-chan had told me you all wanted me for something which I would guess involves the overly imposing statue with the eight open eyes?"

She nodded saying "That is correct. You see Naruto our goal as you might not know is to acquire peace in the elemental nations and to do that is to stop the bloodshed in the lands"

He nodded as he said "Yes but to do that you would need to take away the village's main boasting point the Jinchuuriki. But even with that alone there is the leaf village as a whole save for a few inhabitants"

Even though he and the others couldn't see it the two masked kunoichi's eyebrows were raised with the red head saying "How so Naruto? And exactly what do you mean when involving the leaf"

Stretching with a slight wince he said "Since the first and second hokage died the leaf has been power hungry as they've done everything they could to bolster their strength going as far as to disguise themselves as another village just to weaken their enemies to deal the final blow themselves"

"When I was a naive child I found some damning evidence in the case of a little black book in the hokage's office with his plans since when he was a mere genin in hopes of making the leaf village reach the top of the ladder in Konoha and all others licking the heels of their sandals. Even as to have me be conditioned to become a mindless pawn and pariah so I'll do whatever the village says" he said unsealing said little black book with a gold leaf insignia etched on the front which he promptly tossed up

As they read it more came to light the assisting Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri in the downfall of Uzu, the possible plans involving the Jinchuuriki to be under the leaf villages sole control the more they read the more the killer intent flooded the base

He nodded saying "You see what I mean about Konoha. Though since I've lived there for a few years there are a few clans who would be willing to assist us due to some of the things the hokage has done to them in the past"

The woman with a Venus flytrap on her shoulders who's skin was split between white and black said "And what is it**…That they've done to them Naruto-kun?**"

Looking at her he said "Whenever the village has a prosperous ninja I.e the clans for example Isane who showed promise decided to either retire or do something that the hokage/council didn't agree with they've done something they weren't too fond of"

Grabbing the book he read a few examples "With the Inuzuka Tsume-chan's husband Koga wanted to retire but he had the most skill in their clans taijutsu and techniques but the council weren't too fond of it and sent him on a suicide mission while claiming to Tsume he ran into trouble…This trouble being the Konoha anbu being at the location as both he and his partner were killed"

Reading another he said "And another example being Hinata-chan's mother Hinako wanted to end the separation between branches but both the council and the Hyuuga clan her husband included found this undesirable and poisoned her during child birth hoping to mold they're last daughter to their image"

And another "And lastly Yugao Uzuki's fiancée was a promising swordsman that if his health wasn't failing would have possibly been capable of giving the seven swordsman of the mist possible orochi-teme a run for they're ryo. But that's the thing even without Tsunade such a simple problem like a misfire on the poison mist jutsu causing the poison to last in the lungs would be simple for even a beginning medical ninja"

Isane said seeing where this was going picked up "So to keep him under they're thumb knowing that if he got better he would retire and married Yugao as would she too retire to raise a family. To prevent this they kept him ill"

He nodded saying "that's right although Baki of Suna just made their job easier as he killed him when he listened in on the plan to invade Konoha with the assistance of sound who is the main cause as a certain snake is spearheading this with Sasuke as his secondary focus"

"What of my brother and how is he?" She asked as Naruto sighed

"Isane to be blunt…Your brother is an arrogant, self-centered, power hungry, prick. Since the Uchiha massacre he's been treated as kami's personal gift to the world. People give him personal training from various jounin."

"He feels everyone should bow to the might of the Uchiha and all others are beneath him. To be honest Isane-chan if he keeps his attitude I do intend to kill the fletchling as I've read that once he reaches of age and awakens the sharingan to the next level they'd make him the next hokage and use his eyes to keep me in control and waging an all out war with Konoha at the reigns" he said seeing her frown before nodded reading the bit on using Sasuke to breed more complacent Uchiha to follow the leaf villages whims like some loyal lapdog

He turned his focus to the two masked women as they hopped down now standing with him at their chest height he said "But one thing comes to mind…If your focus is to get the Jinchuuriki why mention all this to me? I mean you could have extracted the nine tails from me and do what you intend to since you already got the other eight…and why is it that the two of you are staring at me so intently?"

The red head said "Why would you think we're staring at you?"

He shrugged saying "During this whole conversation you two have been staring at me rather closely for what reason I don't know. But the two of you have been staring so intently I think I'm developing burns on where you've been looking"

The two looked at each other when the red head asked "What do you know about your family relations and what exactly makes you an Uchiha and Senju?"

Raising an eyebrow he said "My Senju blood comes from my dad's side of the family as he is the great grandson of Tobirama Senju and civilian woman named Kara Namikaze"

"And your mother's side?" the dark haired woman asked

"My Uchiha blood originates from my mother Kushina Uzumaki who is the granddaughter of Kurogami Uchiha and a Kisuke Uzumaki" He said before the dark haired woman said

"She's my great granddaughter to be correct and yes Kisuke was a loving man you almost look like him" She said removing the mask showing the supposedly deceased Kurogami Uchiha with her Ems active making him go wide eyed as he looked at the red head only for his heart to stop

Before him was a red headed woman with a heart shaped face with a sharingan that had a red mosaic of a sun with a black lotus on the front with both on a black background

She hugged him saying "I've missed you so much Naruto-kun"

Wide eyed he said "But I checked the place you were buried…how?"

Kurogami said "It helps when you know the blood clone to take a person's place. With her being weak from birth it would be impossible to defend herself and you from the village and who knows what depraved things they would do to her so when everyone had yet to get to you all I took her to heal and train her"

He nodded as Kushina said "Oh my baby boy look at what they've done to you taking away your beautiful red and black hair"

Brushing her fingers across a seal on his scalp she destroyed it causing his hair to change growing down to his lower back as it was spiky with it having black streaks while the rest was predominantly red

Even the marks on his face were changed to being rectangular and black as his complexion changed slightly as his skin lightened to where his tan was barely noticeable

His sharingan also forcibly activated as it bled turning into red six pointed shuriken then grew a black three pointed star as he shuddered

"And that is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever experienced ever but how did the seal effect my sharingan it only effects my appearance?" he asked getting a shrug from the two

Getting serious Kurogami said "Now to tell you about why we're after not only you but the biju as well. Now it is true we want the tailed beast but it's to make a new Juubi which will be contained"

He raised an eyebrow on his now stoic face saying "But this includes me how? I mean I know I have the dna of all three clans capable of containing a biju but what makes me so important that neither you, mom or even Isane could take the position?"

He raised a good point many of them thought as all three are from the same clan and both had an ability to control the tailed beast

"You're the lynch pin because you are the direct descendant of the sage himself all you need to do is awaken that blood in you to increase those strengths" Kushina said getting an understanding nod from him

"Okay I can see your point…but one thing" He said getting a raised eyebrow

"What is it Naruto-kun" Kushina asked

"What are the odds things could go wrong? I mean you're taking a biju that's been inside me since birth practically saturating my chakra with youkai to where it's nearly eighty percent youkai if not more so. What could stop me from oh I don't know" he paused thinking

"MAYBE GOING UP LIKE A PILE OF EXPLOSIVE NOTES!" He shouted as his head grew to that of the gedo mezu statue making the women sweatdrop

"I guess Naruto-kun learned how to use Iruka's big head jutsu" Isane said remembering Iruka who was another one of his guards along with her who took their job seriously as he made quite the impression on them as a child

With both of their hair blown back wide eyed Kurogami said "there's nothing to worry about as we've spent years preparing for this just leave everything to us and we'll handle everything"

He looked them both in the eye before relenting as he said "So what all do I have to do?"

The last thing he saw was a the two Uchiha before his world turned to black Kurogami said "Now let's get him into the statue it's going to take the rest of the day and then we're going to train him"

They nodded as they removed all things of use from him and tossed him in the statue as the last eye opened

"Will he be okay?" Kushina asked getting a comforting pat on the shoulder from her fellow Uchiha

"Oh if he has your never say die attitude then he'll be fine. But when he's stable enough we're training him for the finals I'm sure you'd love to see your son hand everyone their asses on a platter right?" She said getting a grin as a response

"That's my girl" Kurogami said with a small grin as she wrapped an arm around Kushina's shoulder before they went to perform the same series of handsigns as the eyes all started to glow white

* * *

_**00 hours later 00**_

"Ugh I see passing out is going to be a normal occurrence just so long as I don't wake up naked with a hangover in another woman's bed…ugh I still owe Anko-chan for that" He said coming to with a hand to his head before he covered his ears due to the increase in noise

"Can someone tone it down?!" He said as the noise died down when he opened his eyes the place was in shambles the statue was destroyed from the head up with craters and scorch marks everywhere

When his eyes landed on them he went wide eyed as everyone was injured with a few claw wounds

"What, the fuck happened here?!" He said alarmed as they turned to him

"Well you see when the process finished there were a few unforeseen accidents" Kushina said with a sheepish grin before she shrank back at the glare

"Yeah I see the craters and the destroyed statue but that doesn't answer why you all look like you just came back from war" he said seeing them all shift uncomfortably

"anyone going to speak your starting to freak me out and why does everything seem off?" he said as Kushina said

"You see Naruto-kun the process went without a hitch except you didn't become the Jinchuuriki for the ten tails" she started making him raise an eyebrow

'_if things went without a hitch but I didn't become the juubi's Jinchuuriki what happened then?_' he thought before he felt something brush across the ground making him turn around and see something black with red lines running across it as he grabbed it only to flinch when he felt his hand touch the furry object

Reaching for it again he felt his hand grip the object as he traced the object from where he was grabbing down to see it coming from his spine with nine others next to it as his eyes widened

"What the hell!" he said grabbing his sword that was stabbed into the ground next to masamune as he looked at his reflection his eyes were like Mayu's except the space between the rings were black as the rings were a royal purple with red tomoe equaling nine total and on top of his ears were two wolf ears

They turned when Kurogami said as they tried to catch the sound "As Kushina said there was a bit of a hitch you didn't become the Jinchuuriki but you became the Juubi thanks to a blunder on our side during the handsign process when some of us went for inu we used tori"

Focusing chakra from his eyes the rings constricted turning white as they glowed he said "So I became the Juubi instead…I'm the descendant of the sage and the second ten tails this is…this is fan-fucking-tastic"

Seeing them give him worrying looks he said "I'm fine…So what are we going to do now? I mean I've got to prepare for the chunin exams in two months starting tomorrow as tomorrow is the start of the two month waiting period"

Kurogami said "It's obvious you are still a genin even though you're already a high A-rank low S-rank shinobi but with your new abilities it's going to take some time to grow accustomed to your new senses, and skills mostly the uses of your EMS and these new eyes"

Hisaiye said "so what are you going to call em? I mean they're a mix of all three doujutsu with a hell of a boost especially with your transformation"

Seeing him tilt his head with his eyes closed made the girls find this to be rather cute as his ears flattened while his tails swayed back and forth

"I'll call them the _**Tengoku no me (**_**Heaven's eye_)_**" He said reactivating them as they changed back when he focused more and activated the EMS causing the symbols in his eyes to grow with the shuriken being white with the star being black

"A little arrogant don't you think?" Katsu asked getting a raised eyebrow from him

"Hey it was the first thing to come to mind you get any better ideas?" He asked getting a negative from them all getting a smirk from him in exchange

Clapping her hands Kurogami said "Now that the naming is out of the way we're going to work you into the ground Naruto so be prepared because starting tomorrow we will personally introduce you to hell"

All of them had a small sense of satisfaction seeing his face lose color slightly before telling them all to get some rest as to prepare for his training

Naruto was about to head to the room he was sleeping in when Kushina grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him towards her room getting odd looks from the others before Kurogami came to her great granddaughters defense

"Hey don't give her that look. Kushina's been denied sixteen years of her sons life. Sixteen years she'll never get back and besides you know he is the last male of the Uchiha, Senju, Namikaze, and Uzumaki if she wants to bear his children it's her choice" she said watching him walk with her

"Hell I've seen the way all of you ogled him. I may just join in if he'll have me maybe even Uzukage-sama will want a piece of him" She said with a grin seeing the girls color slightly before she vanished in a swirling vortex

Kishi looked at mayu and said "so how big is he?"

Not even looking at her she created a chakra rod and said "That big"

Before they could pester her more she walked away with her blue haired companion as the others went to their rooms as well to plan out the new juubi's training schedule

* * *

_**00 Kushina's Room 00**_

"Ohhhhhh this is so great getting to hold my son again I haven't done this since you were just a baby!" Kushina exclaimed happily as the two of them were in her bed with her wearing a pair of loose sweatpants and a low cut shirt as she held her son

He was blushing as he had his arms around her waist with his tails wrapped around her as well but the reason he was blushing is because his mother was pressed up against him with her chest against his

"I'm happy to have my mom around too" He said looking down with his eyes glowing in the dark which she was thankful for as her blush was intense feeling his muscles

'_oh my god! He's so fucking toned and his chest I just want to feel him against me like this in forever but he's my son…although I haven't done anything to be considered motherly to even register as a mother in his eyes_' she thought sadly before feeling his breath on her causing her to look up as he was unconscious

She brought her face closer to his till they were an inch apart before stopping '_I can't he's my son…__**Although Konoha did take away our chance to be a mother**__…He might not feel the same...__**You won't know unless you try bitch**__…I guess one peck won't hurt…__**Of course not and if he likes it then he likes it after all when we revealed ourselves his eyes didn't leave our body till we hugged him**_'

Closing that final distance her lips lightly connected to his own before she wrapped her arms around his neck with one leg coming over his until she felt something pull her closer as he depend the kiss making her eyes widen as she saw Naruto's eyes were now wide open

Separating he said huskily "Even though we can't be mother and son I would be happy to be with you Kushi-chan but how about we get to know each other huh?"

With tears in her eyes she nodded kissing him repeatedly as she continued to tell him how much she loves him before resting her head on his chest with one of his arms being wrapped around her waist to bring her closer as the two fell into a blissful sleep

* * *

_**Hyoton: I think that was a rather okay chapter it's my first time doing a bashing where I ruined an entire village's good reputation like I did**_

_**On that note tell me was the darkness in Konoha's actions alright? I mean I've worked with a few things during that like in some stories the missing parents of some of the leaf genin were killed off because the Sandaime was a power hungry man and when things didn't go the way he wanted **_

_**In some stories he had Ino's mom killed during an invasion, in another Kiba's dad was killed because he intended to retire. Some stories even went so far as to talk about Tsunade's lover Dan and why she couldn't save him because of Sarutobi drugging her as to not only kill her child but messing up her control **_

_**Anyways I think that was an okay first chapter if I get enough positive reviews I'll do the next chapter which will possibly be short to have everyone see how the two month training period will be and for the mito lovers I'll reveal her at a later point**_


	2. harem list

_**Naruto's height : 6'4**_

_**Harem of Naruto's Red Dawn **_

_**Kushina**_

_**Sumiko/Sasori**_

_**Deidrea/Deidara**_

_**Katsu/Kakazu**_

_**Kishi/Kisame**_

_**Yurie/Zetsu**_

_**Mayu/Pein**_

_**Konan**_

_**Hisaye/Hidan**_

_**Isane/Itachi**_

_**Kurogami/Madara**_

_**Tsunade**_

_**Mito**_

_**Anko**_

_**Hinata**_

_**Shizune**_

_**Hana **_

_**Tsume**_

_**Kurenai**_

_**Yugao**_

_**Ayame **_

_**Tigress**_

_**Suiren**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: Hey everyone like I said I would deliver and as I said in my last story Princess of motorcity this chapter will be a relatively short one maybe just past a couple thousand which will be consisting mostly dairy notes**_

**Summary: **_**For some who already get where this is going it's a Naruto Akatsuki story where what if Naruto wasn't as moronic as he let on and hated the leaf including a certain Hyuga heiress and a group of S-rank Kunoichi and didn't want to use the Jinchuuriki for their original purpose but to end the hatred given to them for protecting them and to end the corruption of the leaf**_

**Note: God like as usual in all my stories involving Naruto for the fact that ever since he was a child he's been stunted mentally during his education and even in his later years as he only knew the shadow clone, futon rasenshuriken and the various Rasengan variations he's made with the biju cloak and sage mode. **

**Out of all of this sage mode has a time limit and he knows one futon affinity jutsu of his creation with a over powered biju mode that last until either the two of them are out of synch or one of them runs out of chakra and a bijudama that takes up a chunk of both of their chakra as well **

**Note: God like Naruto/Juubi Naruto/Dark/Cold/Akatsuki Naruto/Multi-bloodline Naruto/all elemental affinities/juubigan/element bending/ Reiatsu using Naruto **

_**Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Sarutobi/Both councils/Jiraiya **_

_**Does contain elements of final fantasy/bleach/avatar the last air bender **_

**Please keep in mind this is during the month break in the chunin exams well here's the start of it all**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**00 one month entry log 00**_

_Hello my new note book it's Naruto here!_

_The girls thought it would be a good idea to write stuff down be it random thoughts to ideas and reminders so I figured I'd give it the old Uzumaki try and see where this goes._

_Over the time of my transformation and joining of the Akatsuki I got to know the girls and my great grandmother and mother. To be honest they're all amazing women with quite some back story as they all put me through the wringer while training. But it wasn't all that bad especially when they caught me playing some music which they insisted I do more often as they fell in love with my voice which was rather embarrassing._

_During the first month the girls said I was already high A to low S in skill but with my training as I was already skilled in kenjutsu and taijutsu but now from Kushi-chan and Kurogami-hime they said I could now throw S-rank jutsu around like their going out of style._

_Mayu-chan started to train me in the Rinnegan's abilities and the ability to animate bodies to use as they would have use of one of the paths as she demonstrated when she had me attack with a jutsu and had one absorb it. _

_Hisaiye-chan took to teaching me how to use a scythe which I learned rather easily and made a blade that turned into a scythe. _

_Katsu-chan even took to teaching me old jutsu that haven't been seen since the third war._

_Kishi-chan took to training me further in kenjutsu and water and wind jutsu which were common in the mist village. _

_Konan-chan a blue haired beauty taught me to be calm in combat and use my opponent's anger against them as she said "_An angered opponent is an easy opponent_". And that was the truth if you could get under your opponents skin or bring them doubt the battle would sooner turn in your favor._

_Kushi-hime being the Uzumaki she was trained me in Fuinjutsu and the use of the Uzumaki kenjutsu and taijutsu style and even went as far as to have me sign both the cousin contract to her hydra summons but also dad's clan summons as well although with me having the sages fabled Rinnegan I could always sign more….At least that's what Mayu-hime told me. After he started learning from them he had some clones stay behind to train in their arts and senjutsu from the clones memories during the second month I'm going to have my work cut out for me._

_She even went to train me in our Uzumaki special chakra and use of the chakra chains that was a pain in the ass to learn but it's useful to use when restraining an enemy and draining them of chakra._

_Yurie-chan trained me in stealth and poisons which admittedly I was fairly good in…I mean I am by no means a professional but adept enough to make some pretty effective poisons and neurotoxins._

_Isane-chan and Kurogami-chan trained me in the abilities of the sharingan and the use of Katon jutsu as well as the Uchiha taijutsu style._

_Sumiko-hime trained me in the use of puppetry which while it's something I doesn't use as it doesn't seem to fit my style it got me thinking of different ways to use a '_puppet_'….I wonder if that would work anyways?_

_And lastly Deidrea-chan trained me in tactics while getting under your opponents skin was a good thing it wouldn't do you any good if they had the advantage because your opponent knows the landscape and every vantage point that came with it. She had a saying "_keep your opponent on edge and keep them unaware_". You do that and keep them moving so you're getting them to where you want them to be._

_Of course I didn't just train in the basic stuff but I made my own form of technique. It is with the use of the creation of all things I could make blades out of my chakra and spiritual energy that I called soul blades…I still had a few kinks to work out before they could be considered combat ready so I decided to practice it as much as he could so they could see combat and have shadow clones work on that while I was training with the others._

_And lastly I also trained dad's Hiraishin to the point neither the kunai nor the marker were necessary and used my reiatsu to make a variation of that called the shunpo or flash step. And made techniques that required no chakra or handsigns he likes to call Kido….It seems I've been coming up with some interesting idea's and since it's spiritual energy which when focused with killer intent it is rather impressive effect and intimidation tactic as Kushi told me that it feels like the Shinigami was gripping at her heart and made it difficult to breath. _

_Apparently when I use it the force that hits them practically brings them to their knees some of them say I could kill them just from enough pressure alone. I decided to call this Spiritual pressure since unlike killer intent that affects the mind spiritual pressure hits the soul. _

_Another thing I am immensely grateful for is the fact that they got me clothes that don't make me look like a walking neon sign. I was so grateful that I gave all of them a deep kiss which I think they were rather grateful for as well…hehe yeah this fox still got it although I may need to place some anti-intruder seals just in case to my door (_Looking towards my bedroom door in worry seeing a couple pairs of eyes peek through a crack in the door_)._

_Those girls while S-rank Kunoichi that could wipe out a village with no problem made me realize they are still women deep down when they crawl in my bed at night sometimes two or three at a time…Not that I mind really. Although the girls seem to be far too comfortable with themselves because when they join me in my bed some of them are either chose their underwear or nothing at all…It gets awkward when they somehow pull me into their chests._

_Never in my life save for Anko and the girls back home did I have a harder time controlling my hormones than this._

…_Well it seems I gotta go journal my break for the morning is over so I'll see you either tomorrow or the day after for another update _

_Ja ne!_

* * *

_**00 two month entry log 00**_

_*sigh* hey my notebook of thoughts and idea's your ten tailed friend Naruto here!_

_Man when Kushi-chan said senjutsu training was a pain she wasn't lying. The Leviathans are amazing especially Suiren (water lilies) the daughter of the boss of the leviathan contract and Tigress daughter of the boss of the Tiger contract. Those two were the first I ever summoned from those respective contracts._

_The leviathans were a rather aggressive summons even their taijutsu style is something to be afraid of but their jutsu and kenjutsu were frightening to say the least._

_The Tiger/white tiger clan is a frightening sort with their taijutsu and bojutsu from what I've seen while their ninjutsu were a close second comparatively. But both of their senjutsu training was by far the most difficult but uplifting. The natural energy…makes me feel tranquil like I'm finally at peace and had nothing to worry about._

_Both of the clans were happy that I became their summoner for a twofold reason. One being they haven't been summoned in generations. And the second being the toads, have been gloating about soon having me become their summoner or some such nonsense being their child of prophecy…Hehe yeah right!_

_Another thing I've come to see is that both daughters have some affection towards me which they're parents obviously noticed…You ever be given the you hurt my daughter speech from a creature a hundred times your size and weight?. It's scary as fuck especially when compared to me I'm the size of their fangs and claws…That does not instill confidence and I'm 6'4 so you can see where I'm going with this._

_But when I brought up the fact their animals their mothers (the bosses) told me all summons or the competent ones know how to form a human form which they are even capable of bearing children and all I can say about Suiren and Tigress is…to sum it up in a few words…HOT DAMN!_

_The two of them chose to become my familiars and were trained even further by their mothers to fight alongside me. And if they weren't training with their moms they were training with me. And if we weren't training we were eating together. And if we weren't eating we were bathing or sleeping together._

_I have to admit for their animal forms they were rather tall Suiren was about a half of her mother's massive size while Tigress came to about a little past her mother's stomach when she stood up. But they could shrink so when we traveled they stayed on my shoulders or on a large scroll I keep on my back._

_The time it took to master both of their training was something while intimidating for some was a learning experience for me. Even they're clans came to see me as family and to acknowledge my ascension to sage I was gifted with a coat similar to my father's except it was made from leviathan scales with it being black with sharp grey flames and a sword made from Suiren's mothers claw she had dubbed So'unga l long katana with a purple jewel at the end of the hilt. _

_And from the tigers I was given a bladed lance made from Tigresses mother's fangs as the blades at both ends retracted while I kept it secured in a holster on the small of my back I may keep all my weapons held by storage seals on my person…I'll think on it._

_Anyways both the girls get along rather well too I guess it's because like my girls back home they agreed to share me or it's because their predators. We also trained in combination techniques since Tigress had a wind and fire affinity, while Suiren had a lightning and water affinity it's safe to say that's also a side project since we're still not quite in synch in performing jutsu that meshes three techniques together especially with the fact I can use every affinity. _

_Oh well since their mom's bonded them to me their own chakra reserves have grown rather well._

_I mean they were already pushing jounin in reserves but now they had enough to compare to a tailed beast in the amount they had. Another thing the two of them are very clingy and territorial when it comes to me. A few of the female summons tried coming on to me and that resulted in getting attacked…hehe oh man that was an admittedly funny sight. _

_On a serious note their mother's told me that when the toads find out about me being their summoner there may be conflict. Although I have doubts about the toads winning against them since they are stronger than the toads and snakes in terms of power._

_At this very moment Suiren and Tigress are waiting for me to join them in bed. And apparently the girls back home were messaged by the bosses telling them about the relationship situation and they don't mind in fact they're happy._

_So better finish this up and get some sleep I gotta leave bright and early tomorrow so I can make it on time for the chunin exams. So till next time oh journal._

_Ja ne!_

* * *

_**Hyoton: As I said this chapter would be relatively short and it would mainly be like a notebook journal entry so for those who are disappointed then during the next chapter I'll do my best to make the next one better since it will be combat filled**_

_**And for those who are curious about the harem that will be posted after this so…yeah there is that anyways the next story I do will be Prince of sound with the okay of my pal Shinku Kami no Arashi as it's based off his Iwa's ace so you can expect that to be one of my next updates which will be sometime in the near future after the other stories**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hyoton: Hey all Hyoton in the house. Anyways here's the third update for Naruto's Red Dawn and I'm going to be posting the new chapter. In this Naruto will be kicking ass and taking names while being a badass while doing it. **_

_**Note: I will be doing another story soon after this called Bayville's copycat mutant I will post info at the end of the chapter**_

**Summary: ****_For some who already get where this is going it's a Naruto Akatsuki story where what if Naruto wasn't as moronic as he let on and hated the leaf including a certain Hyuga heiress and a group of S-rank Kunoichi and didn't want to use the Jinchuuriki for their original purpose but to end the hatred given to them for protecting them and to end the corruption of the leaf_**

**Note: God like as usual in all my stories involving Naruto for the fact that ever since he was a child he's been stunted mentally during his education and even in his later years as he only knew the shadow clone, futon rasenshuriken and the various Rasengan variations he's made with the biju cloak and sage mode. **

**Out of all of this sage mode has a time limit and he knows one futon affinity jutsu of his creation with a over powered biju mode that last until either the two of them are out of synch or one of them runs out of chakra and a bijudama that takes up a chunk of both of their chakra as well **

**Note: God like Naruto/Juubi Naruto/Dark/Cold/Akatsuki Naruto/Multi-bloodline Naruto/all elemental affinities/juubigan/element bending/ Reiatsu using Naruto **

**_Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Sarutobi/Both councils/Jiraiya _**

**_Does contain elements of final fantasy/bleach/avatar the last air bender _**

**Please keep in mind this is during the month break in the chunin exams well here's the start of it all**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki Base 00**_

"When is he getting back? He has to be at the stadium in a couple hours" Hisaye said getting a series of shrugs from the others when a poof of smoke caused them to look and see naruto

He had grown to an impressive 6'4 with his hair done in a braided ponytail reaching his lower back with his bangs coming down his now fat free face with some of it coming over his eyes nearly blocking them from view as he gained aristocratic features with a feminine quality as his eyes were now white without his usual black sclera which was concealed by a genjutsu

He wore a pair of Black anbu style pants with black tape and black tape that was wrapped around his feet and a grey muscle shirt with a sleeveless purplish/black high collar zip up kimono top with a deep red rope styled belt done around his waist holding the sheaths of his Tensa Zangetsu and Masamune on his left hip in a special sheath that held the entire blade thanks to a seal he created

Along his legs were several pouches full of kunai and shuriken with another set of pockets holding different tags

On his right hip was a large sword that had a purple jewel in the hilt of the sword showing his mastery of the leviaithan contract with a serpent style tattoo flowing on his right arm

On his left hand was a seal holding his Gae bolg bladed spear with his black trench coat with silvery-white flames that resembled scales with a large scroll on his back that was grey with a white tribal design of a tiger and Leviathan on his back

On the scroll was an orange tiger the size of an adolescent tiger with brownish yellow eyes holding a strong gaze and a blue grey leviathan with gold eyes and a third eye on her forehead resting on the other end that coiled itself around the scroll while on his left arm was a seal holding his special sword/scythe combination weapon

Grinning he said "Sup ladies you miss me?"

They all smiled before each of them gave naruto a kiss when Kurogami said "Welcome home Naruto-kun before you left I wanted to give you this"

Pulling out a large black Gunbai with two sets of six white rings on both sides with a seal that connected to his chakra allowing him to create a rope

Handing it to him he said which he promptly sealed away in a scroll in his pouch "This is amazing Kurogami-hime thank you"

She grinned before getting serious "That's good to hear Naruto-kun since I made it from the same materials used for mine. Now I wanted to give you some limitations"

He nodded as Tigress shrank before jumping to his shoulder as Kurogami said "First you are limited to only the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The byakugan and the combination of all three are forbidden although the Rinnegan gives the same abilities of the byakugan so that's partially why I'm forbidding you from using it"

"Nobody knows about your heritage, not even the hokage. So if they call you into the chambers and ask just say since you were born an orphan nobody knows who you got it from"

He agreed relenting to that as she continued "Next you're limited to the Mangekyo aspect of the sharingan. And lastly you cannot use your new experimental technique unless it's absolutely necessary but Sage mode is forbidden for the time being"

"Everything else is permitted yes the Rasengan and Hiraishin included whatever excuse you use for it is fine since the rasengan is a simple chakra control exorcise and the hiraishin is a take on Fuinjutsu"

Again he nodded before he was kissed on the forehead as he was given an uzu headband with a black cloth that he wore around his neck out of view under his high collar as it was also hidden by a well placed genjutsu while his leaf headband that had a scratch across it that was concealed with an illusionary seal making it seem normal

Before he left he said "Quick question how did you all get the biju for this in the first place? I mean the villages had to have noticed something if the jinchuuriki went missing"

Kushina said "We just went to the Biju's resting places before they were sealed and grabbed something that came from them that contained all of their energy like a fang or claw or scale. Everything contains a soul even if it's a fragment which over time would cause those fragments to gain their own consciousness"

He nodded saying "Thanks well wish me luck girls I've got a tournament to win"

Flashing out of the cave Hisaye said "He's going to slaughter them isn't he?"

The others nodded when Yurei created a giant screen making them all turn to her making both halves shrug "We thought everyone would like to see**…Naruto-kun fight in the finals so we created several clones…**To act as eyes and ears in the village to show us everything"

They nodded watching him appear at the outside of the arena as he made his way inside

* * *

_**00 Konoha chunin exam stadium 00**_

"**WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI AND NEJI HYUUGA PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER OF THE STADIUM! I REPEAT WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI AND NEJI HYUUGA PLEASE COME TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA!**" Genma shouted as Neji stood in the center with a smug face

"**IT SEEMS UZUMAKI HAS FAILED TO ARRIVE SO NEJI-**"He started after announcing the match when he heard

"Huh and I wasn't even given a ten second warning makes me wonder if the uchiha would have been given a whole four rounds to get here if it were him" they all heard making them turn to see naruto standing next to neji with a blank expression making the women in the arena blush while Neji and Genma jumped as he just appeared out of nowhere

"Name?" he asked making naruto give the same blank expression making chills go down his spine as he was given predatory glances from the tiger and leviathan next to him

"Come now gemna-san what other sixteen year old leaf genin has whisker marks on their face?" he said blandly making him nod before looking at the hokage who nodded

"**THEN THE FIRST ROUND OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS WILL NOW COMMENCE BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND NEJI HYUUGA!...FIGHT!**" He announced as he shunshin'd away

The two squared off as Naruto took off his coat as he had Tigress and Suiren go to the side of the stadium with his scroll

"A change of appearance makes no difference. You may as well submit now you are destined to fall at the might of the Hyuuga as the failure you are" Neji said arrogantly watching Naruto crack his neck getting loud sickening pops before he vanished from everyone's sight when Neji got launched into the wall

Wide eyed everyone turned to see Naruto with his hands clawed like his feet as his hands were smoking with his palms extended he said "Please Neji if all your going to do is flap your gums then give up now and not waste my time…It makes me wonder if that's the only thing your clan is good for anyways really"

Getting up Neji charged with his byakugan active as he tried to hit Naruto's tenketsu as Naruto slapped away each attack or danced around him continuing to get under his skin even more

"I'm waiting for you to make a blow hyuuga I would have believed a prodigy would be better than this but I guess they would give even a brain dead fish the title these days really" Naruto said with his eyes closed continuing to dance around each strike when one landed making him smirk before it fell when Naruto went up in an explosion pushing him back with his clothes singed

"I would have thought the almighty hyuuga's clan had no blind spots…Either your posturing these things or are you all just that sad to fall for a simple _**Bunshin Daibukuha (**_**Great clone explosion**_**)**_. This truly isn't as fun as I was expecting it to be" Naruto said disappointingly while inside he was satisfied to see neji's face turn red with fury

"SHUT UP!" he exclaimed as he blindly charged at Naruto as he didn't notice the growing grin

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki Base 00**_

"Naruto-kun sure knows how to get under someone's skin I've never seen a Hyuuga's face get so red" Katsu said as the others agreed with her when Naruto delivered a clawed hand across neji's chest

* * *

_**00 Chunin Exam stands 00**_

"Sensei what style is Naruto using?" Tenten asked as Gai said watching Naruto move

"That style is one that helped give birth to the Iron fist and even the Inuzuka's taijutsu. The Tiger style" he said getting everyone watching's attention

"WHAT?!" Kiba exclaimed watching Naruto not take a single blow while Neji was continuously beaten around like a rag doll

"That's right. The Tiger style was an old style taijutsu that hasn't been seen since the sage's reign. Channeling the primal fury of the tiger one can deliver devastating blows and graceful evasion. In fact the tiger style was the first of the styles to exist and feared as a single strike while his hand is the way it is could cleanly tear out your throat" he explained making everyone go wide eyed learning the dobe knew such a style

"But wait that still doesn't explain how he has such skill or his change in appearance and what's with those animals that are just sitting there" Ino said as they turned from the fight which was obviously one sided to see the Tiger resting on the scroll and coat with the leviathan coiled up

"They could be summons. Where he got them from we may never know and as for the transformation he could have awoken some form of bloodline. As for the rise in skills it could be that he had skills to begin with but chose to keep them hidden for such a moment like now" Asuma said watching Naruto laid Neji on his back for the hundredth time

* * *

_**00 back on the floor 00**_

"I have to say you're rather pathetic Neji. What happened to that Hyuuga greatness you would go on about? I mean earlier you said I would be at your feet but it seems the sandal is on the other foot huh? Why don't you save yourself anymore embarrassment or you can continue while I tear another couple pounds of flesh from you for hurting Hinata-hime" Naruto suggested getting a snarl

"And what's so special about that failure? She's weak she couldn't even protect herself against from a kumo ninja!" he exclaimed when he was kicked across the face when Naruto planted his foot on his chest slowly cutting off his oxygen

"Yes and here's the standing question. How is it a three year olds fault for being unable to defend herself against a twenty something jounin with combat experience in spades? How is it her fault Neji? Or better yet let me bring up my own questions and we'll see if you can answer those okay?" he asked not noticing Neji was starting to lose consciousness

"How is it possible that a clan of a hundred clansman minimum with eyes that could see through walls were incapable of noticing her kidnapping until he was nearly in lightning country? I mean someone had to have noticed something unless your clan is as blind as you are ignorant because I find it highly unlikely that your entire clan were incapable of noticing anything until the last minute" he said as he sighed before Naruto kicked him across the ground by his head making Naruto drop his head in disappointment

"It seems Neji can't continue anymore you going to call the match?" he said looking at Genma who was slightly intimidated by the cold look in those silvery white eyes before nodding

"y-Yeah WINNER OF THE FIRST ROUNDS OF THE CHUNIN FINALS NARUTO UZUMAKI!" he announced as everyone booed while the Daimyo and visiting dignitaries frowned hearing the slurs and insults as everyone started to call him demon especially the water daimyo and fire daimyo who heard about his exploits in Wave

The Water Daimyo said "This is quite shameful to have a village treat a young ninja with such discontent isn't it Minase?"

The fire Daimyo nodded with a sigh "Yes it and you wouldn't believe the shameful actions I've heard about in a little book a plant woman gave me about the happenings here. After one thing I've already made my decision at least when I settle something after the exams when Sarutobi and I have a chat"

The water Daimyo nodded as she said "I would like to sit on this meeting if that's fine. The boy shares a strong resemblance to an old friend of mine. And if they are treating him worse than what we see on the surface I may just ask you to move him to a recently rebuilt village"

He nodded watching Naruto walk back up the stairs with his coat and summons on him as they made their way to the contestants booth when the fire Daimyo said to his side "Kai I need you to keep a close eye on the black and red haired boy but stay hidden this village is acting strange and I want to understand why such a promising boy is treated so poorly"

The black masked ninja nodded after dropping to the ground before vanishing as he said again "And Zane stay near Sarutobi what that boy said about special treatment makes me cautious. If he does attempt to give the Uchiha special treatment then tell him I will take away 30% of their funding for such conduct"

A blue haired male nodded before vanishing as the man sighed as the water Daimyo chuckled softly "A Daimyo's work is never done huh old friend?"

"They never are Mai…they never are" he said as the woman next to him gave a barely traceable smile before watching the next fight between Shikamaru and Temari resulting in the Nara to forfeit at the last minute

* * *

_**00 Kage booth 00**_

"Lord Hokage Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake has yet to return what should we do?" a random jounin said when Sarutobi was about to speak they heard

"Then he should be disqualified. If he can't be on time for a fight then he isn't mature enough to advance through the ranks" turning they saw the same blue haired shinobi as Sarutobi glared

"Who are you to tell me what to do with my ninja?" Sarutobi demanded when he showed his fire country insignia the same insignia his son wears

"Personal guard to the Daimyo Zane Arisawa SS-rank ninja of Kusa. He saw young Uzumaki about to be disqualified even though the rules state he has to be given a window to appear on time. Your ninja disregarded this and almost deemed he forfeited his place if the boy didn't come the moment he got there" he said making both the kage tense

"And lord Minase said if you give this Sasuke boy special treatment then the village will lose 30% of his funding for favoritism" he explained blandly as he stared the aged kage down before he relented as Zane turned to the floor

"So tell Genma that the Uchiha has forfeited his place and get on to the next match" he said impatiently to the unnamed jounin who nodded before joining Genma down bellow as they announced the results with the crowd booing as Sarutobi growled silently much like the Kazekage

* * *

_**00 Contestant's booth 00**_

"You know I can't help but wonder what a masked ninja that isn't anbu doing here" Naruto said silently while scratching tigress's ear as she turned into putty as she draped herself across his lap purring

He heard next to him softly "_Lord Minase wanted me to keep an eye on you and learn of your life here in the village as he grew curious due to the actions of the populace here and how they acted when you won_"

Naruto nodded handing him a slip of paper when he heard his name being called after Shino's opponent forfeited he said "_Go to the hospital and go into the document room I have my own storage there. It holds all my info if your Daimyo is curious…Although you may want to stay near the hokage for the time being I get a funny feeling coming from the Kazekage and it isn't the warm and fuzzy kind_"

Patting tigress on the head she got up as she hopped on his shoulder as he sealed away the scroll before they vanished in a burst of sound missing the chuckle "_Kids got style I'll give him that much_"

* * *

_**00 Stadium grounds 00**_

"**THE NEXT MATCH WILL NOW COMMENCE BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SUBAKU NO GAARA…FI-**" Genma started when a large wind kicked up as leaves swirled around when it started to clear

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki Base 00**_

"Hey Isane isn't that your brother?" Kishi asked getting a groan from the elder sibling who watched as her brother emerged back to back with Kakashi wearing a pair of Anbu styled pants with calf high sandals wearing a white Kimono top with opera style fingerless gloves with a purple rope styled belt holding a chokuto as he stood there smug

"Oh dear kami please don't remind me" she groaned getting a snigger from her partner while Kurogami shook her head in her hand

"I think he decided to come at the wrong time because Naruto-kun and Gaara aren't too pleased" Mayu said watching the screen when they all looked to see Naruto's eyebrow twitched while the rest of his features remained bland

Gaara on the other hand had a dangerous glare aimed at Kakashi and Sasuke as Kakashi was looking at his smut as Hisaye commented "I'm rather interested in watching those two crash and burn"

They nodded before returning they're focus to the screen

* * *

_**00 Stadium Grounds 00**_

"Are we late?" Kakashi asked when Genma nodded pointing to Naruto who had an equally bored expression as Gaara had

"Yes actually lord hokage was told to disqualify the Uchiha because he couldn't bring himself to be on time for his match. In fact your appearance is interrupting your last student's match" Genma said as Kakashi said

"Naruto?" he asked watching Naruto slowly turn his focus to the jounin before Naruto groaned audibly before nodding

"You wouldn't mind giving your spot to Sasuke would you?" He asked getting a snort from Naruto

"I would mind actually. If you weren't such a useless case and didn't let your porn or the fledgling's ego blind you two then we wouldn't be having this conversation. So yes _Sensei_ I do mind since after all Sasuke and Sakura are the only reason I'm here since the exams require a team of three…you remember those words don't you _Sensei_?" Naruto asked with a slight smile before he was gripped firmly on the shoulder by Kakashi making Naruto look on with a bored expression

"I didn't say it as a request _Genin_ it was a demand now leave the field" he said when he felt something grip his throat to see Naruto's white eyes narrow into slits

"_Or we do it this way Hatake? Since you just embarrassed the village in front of visiting dignitaries and daimyo's who form treaties with us and gave them the impression that such actions as yours are allowed_" he started making Kakashi go wide eyed seeing Naruto's eyes turn red with three tomoe

"_You get your second genin and join your only remaining student and sit down and shut up or I'll rip your throat out with my bare hand the choice is yours_" Naruto suggested making him shiver from the killer intent before grabbing Sasuke and left the field

* * *

_**00 Akatsuki Base 00**_

"Alright Naruto-kun that's telling him 'ttebane!" Kushina said jumping up and down as the others sweat dropped watching her reaction

"Your family is one odd bunch Isane" Katsu said sympathetically getting nods from the others while Isane groaned audibly

"Don't start" she said with a snort looking at stitch job kunoichi as the others sniggered

* * *

_**00 Stadium grounds 00**_

"Now that that's out of the way we can begin so just fight already" Genma announced as he left the field as Naruto dodged a spike of sand

"Hehe not wasting any time are ya? Fine I was hoping for a real challenge" Naruto said as his sharingan spun in excitement while Gaara grinned

"Girls lets have some fun shall we?" Naruto said looking at Tigress and Suiren who nodded when another spike came at them when a large puff of smoke came blocking everyone's view

* * *

_**00 Arena stands 00**_

"What's going on sensei?" Choji asked getting a shrug from the bearded jounin

"I don't know Choji but I'm more so interested in how he got this good. I mean from what I heard from Haruno who bragged about they're sensei shooting down Naruto saying that the two of them were just stepping stones for Sasuke to get to the finals…If he didn't have a person to train him how did he get this good" he asked when out of the smoke came Naruto with two women

The first had brick brown hair as it was done short with her bangs framing her face with two ribbons were done in her hair that made them seem like ears as they held two braids that hid behind the bangs.

She stood slightly shorter than Naruto with tiger stripes on her body with two on both shoulders and two as they came around her brownish yellow eyes with two dots over those. She wore a sleeveless red karate top with black lining and a black and gold bamboo tree lining with black gloves and steel knuckles that had spikes on them.

She also wore grey shinobi pants with a beige belt wrapped around her waist like the bindings wrapped around her legs with bandages done around her feet like naruto's

The second stood slightly taller than Naruto with her steel grey hair done in a high ponytail that reached the middle of her back. While the other woman held a brutal elegance this one had a natural beauty as she had light make-up on with black lipstick and soft grey eye shadow around her gold eyes.

She wore a sleeveless silver and blue styled Chinese style dress with a pair of grey tight pants with black slippers and a matching top underneath the dress as both were carrying a Nodachi

"Wow those two are cute" Choji said getting nods from the men and the women admittedly as they watched the three brandish they're weapons

* * *

_**00 Stadium Floor 00**_

"Girls I think it's time we got serious huh?" Naruto said as they nodded with Naruto taking off his jacket as it created a large crater before the three vanished when a wall surrounded Gaara blocking Naruto and the others from landing an attack before they vanished again as wall after wall came up with every attempted attack

Reappearing the three recon verged at the wall as Naruto looked to the others before nodding as he charged down the wall when two larger tendrils of sand came at Naruto which he maneuvered under as he gave a straight punch as his fist connected to the wall as more spikes formed in the wall when Naruto vanished appearing behind him as he kicked Gaara in the back of the head launching him from where he was standing as Tigress gave him another blow kicking him into the air

Suiren who appeared above him kicked him in the chest pushing him down with tigress giving a double palm thrust on his descent when Naruto and the others fired a series of collaborative jutsu comprising of wind, fire and lightning causing him to be caught in the center of a large inferno

* * *

_**00 Stands 00**_

"Damn whoever trained the kid sure did get him up to snuff I mean he was moving at jounin level speeds there. And those jutsu he used haven't been seen since the last war…It's safe to say Kakashi you threw away a gem because this kid has some serious skill I mean he obliterated last year's genin of the year in Taijutsu alone with the use of a single clone and now this if I had to rank him he's at least an A-rank" Asuma said with the other jounin agreeing with him while Sakura snorted

"Please he's a weak clan less nobody and that's how he will stay" she said when ino said

"If that's the case then why aren't you down there then Sakura? I mean you make it seem you're stronger than him with your sensei's training so surely you should be down there instead of him right?" Tenten asked making the pinkette hesitate

"Oh right your sensei never trained you in anything while letting you and your team enter a dangerous field where the possibility of dying was outrageously high for the unprepared and yet the clan less nobody is fighting while you're up here with those who couldn't make the cut" she continued watching the pinkette put her head down

She snorted saying "thought so" as everyone noticed Kakashi and Sasuke had they're sharingan active in an attempt to copy his techniques

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"That had to do some lasting damage right?" Naruto asked as both tigress and Suiren shrugged when they saw him stand up from where he landed as flakes of sand chipped off him causing naruto's eye to twitch

"Right sand armor…Forgot about that nifty little annoyance I guess we're just going to have to hit harder then won't we?" Naruto said feeling a little put off by Gaara's deranged grin

Feeling the ground rumble beneath them they jumped when Naruto was the only one to be caught in a large dome made of sand that slowly started to compress

"_**Suna:Hanten Kushizashi (**_**Sand style: Inverted Impalement**_**)**_" Gaara announced when the dome had large spikes come out from the outside as they started to collapse in while Suiren and Tigress attempted to break down the others

* * *

_**00 in the stands 00**_

"Heh the dobe should have just listened to his betters and let me fight" Sasuke said as steam started coming from the dome

"_I wouldn't start bragging just yet boy_" they heard making them turn to see a black haired youth wearing a mask with the fire country insignia on his vest

Shocked Asuma said "Kai? What are you doing here?"

Turning his head he shrugged "Lord Daimyo seems to be rather interested in young Uzumaki and I have to agree with your assessment earlier Asuma. And as for your comment boy I wouldn't be so smug because you would have been in worse situations now I suggest you watch and see what a real warrior is"

Pointing to the dome they all so it start to expand before it exploded by a large column of black fire before it died down showing a Naruto who will forever be ingrained in they're memories

His hair was dis-shelved as it spiked out with a bang coming over his eye while his visual pupil had shrank to a pin prick as his fangs extended past his lower lip with tiger strips forming around his eyes just like Tigress while his sharingan changed to a red six bladed shuriken.

Both of his shirts were slowly deteriorating from the black flames encasing his arms while his pant legs were destroyed up to the shin due to the same fire

"You see? That _dobe_ as you all label him has the potential of being a great leader who won't fall to his foe. That look of determination in his eyes is proof…I may just make a suggestion to lord Minase to offer the boy a position of the twelve guardian ninja since you quit Asuma" he said leaning against the railing

"Sensei do you know him?" Ino asked getting a nod from Asuma

"Yes Ino this is Kai Shen SS-rank ninja from Taki. In the twelve guardian ninja we have a ranking system and with our rank he's number two while I was number eight. Honestly Kai and Zane who's ranked number one could easily handle an entire village of ninja on they're own. I could be considered a high A-rank capable of defeating at least a low S-rank on my own" he said getting wide eyes from everyone else

Nodding Asuma said "So I take it Zane is the reason the brat didn't get to fight?"

Nodding his head he said distastefully while looking at the hokage "Yes after hearing the comment Naruto made and seeing as Genma was going to disqualify the boy before he could be given a second call Lord Minase figured to have a tight leash on things and gave everyone they're fair shot to fight…The boy here didn't because he and his sensei figured he was above the rules"

Ignoring Sakura and the rest of team seven's glare he turned to the floor saying "Now watch boy you just might see what a real ninja is"

* * *

_**00 Arena Floor 00**_

"Naruto-kun are you okay?" Tigress and Suiren asked as Naruto slowly tilted his head towards her with his Mangekyō spinning hypnotically when he extinguished a flame on his arm showing he had scales coating them as he massaged her cheek with a slight smile

"_I'm fine girls although I'm not too keen on losing my shirt and pants_" he said as they sighed in relief

"_Now how about we finish this fight quickly I just want to rest but if Yurie is right…and with her info she is then we're going to have some trouble on our hands_" he said ripping off the remains of his shirts leaving his chest bare

They nodded as tigress got in the same stance as Naruto as her hands and feet were incased in blue fire while Suiren pulled water from the air as it swirled around her

"_You two ready?_" he asked getting another series of nods from them as Naruto charged forward leaving a trail of black fire following him while Suiren and Tigress destroyed every tendril that came naruto's way as he got in close using the heat to turn the sand into glass

Getting in close he formed a seal on his unlit hand as five flames formed on each finger before he slammed it into Gaara's abdomen "_**Gogyo Fuin(**_**Five element Seal**_**)**_"

As Naruto thought the moment the fight was over a barrage of feathers began to fall from the sky as Naruto, Suiren and Tigress focused they're chakra and dispelled it he said "Tigress, Suiren I want you two to summon your clans strongest to deal with the enemies in the village and to have them get the civilians to the bunker while the others defend the academy and the hospital try to get as little casualties on our side."

They nodded before dashing off he saw the same black masked ninja from before say "Kid the village is under attack do you think you can handle things here?"

He nodded grabbing his So'unga and Tensa Zangetsu saying "Give me a mission I'll complete it. I'm going to take a guess and say you're going to assist the hokage?"

He nodded as Naruto reached into his back pouch giving him a seal saying "Here then you're going to need this. It allows you to displace a kekkai fuin for a moment allowing you to enter with ease for a short time. I'll get Lord Minase and Lady Mai to a nearby bunker"

He nodded before grabbing the seal and ran to the kage booth while Naruto created an army of shadow clones to spread out around the village when Kakashi and the other ninja appeared "Naruto what's going on and what did you give that man?!"

"It appears my hunch about Orochimaru was right on…He's impersonated the Kazekage in an attempt to kill the Hokage. I gave that man a seal I developed that will allow him to enter that barrier to assist the Hokage. For now let's not split hairs we got an invading army on our hands and we got to defend the village" Naruto said as he started to go to the booth holding the Daimyo when he felt Kakashi grip his shoulder

"Now wait just a minute here you're going to tell me what's going on _Genin _and you will show proper respect" Kakashi said when he was kicked in the side of his head feeling Naruto's foot step on his chest as they all saw the air get thick with pressure that was rolling off Naruto

Everyone froze when they saw the look in his eye while Kakashi was especially petrified as Naruto said "Firstly Hatake if you would get your head out of your ass you'd see that civilians are in danger I would think your sensei taught you to deal with the important matters. Secondly I don't have to explain shit to you since you've done nothing to make me consider it hell your struggling to breathe as is just from my spiritual pressure as is"

"_Hehe Foxy-chan's funny…Kenny is this nii-chan strong enough?_" Everyone heard as they all looked around to for everyone to be shocked as to a child who couldn't possibly be any older than 6-7 years old at the least. She had pink hair that was flat with a cross bone hair clip in her hair and dark pink eyes and a blush on her cheeks. She wore black pants with tape around her ankles and a deep red kimono top as she sat on his shoulder

Surprised at the fact a child got the jump on him he was on edge saying kindly "Well sweetie what are you doing here? It's dangerous should I get you to the bunker?"

She smiling a large shadow started to cast over them all as they heard "Yeah this is the kid. The kid who has the eyes of someone who's experienced the darkness of the world but is willing to fight for his beliefs…Kid behind you"

Slowly he turned to come face to face with a large mans chest making him look up as his eyes slowly widened

The man easily towered over him as he came to a staggering 6'7 as he wore a pair of black hakama and and kimono top with a tattered white Haori. His black stringer hair with a long scar over his green right eye as he had an eye patch over his left. On his shoulder he carried what little remains of the kantana he had as it was chipped and jagged with a gold guard that extended inward from its center

Wide eyed looked from the little girl who was smiling at him to the imposing giant staring at him as the gears clicked in place he said "No way what's Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajinshi doing here?"

"You know these people Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked getting a nod from the boy as his eyes never left the giant

"No not personally. But more so from their reputations in the bingo book as two S-class ronin. Although Yachiru-chan is possibly S-rank due to her connection to him or the fact she's killed several men just from her killer intent alone that got her the flee on sight order" He said as everyone stared at the six year old child sitting on naruto's head patting him on the head with a smile with wide eyes

"But I'm curious as to why two well known swordsman are doing here in konoha when your normally known to stay in your territory in Tetsu no kuni" Naruto said watching the man grin before pointing his sword at him

"I saw the fire in your eyes during that fight…I want to fight you a fight to the death" he said with his grin still ever present while Yachiru nodded enthusiastically now on Hinata's shoulder

"Wait why do you want to fight the dobe when you can fight an elite" Sasuke said with sakura nodding while the others groaned audibly when Kenpachi cast him an side glance making the boy step back

"Why would I fight a child who can't even stand in my presence?" Kenpachi said watching the boy struggle to breathe making the others snort

"I'd like that chance but can we do it once we deal with the threat at the moment? We got to get the Daimyo's to safety and take out the other enemy ninja…Speaking of Kankuro, Temari" he said when both Suna genin came down with they're sensei

"What did you do to Gaara?" Temari demanded checking over her brother

"I placed a five element seal on him. It seems who ever placed the last seal made him mentally unstable so I was going to fix it after the exams seeing as the seal was making it impossible to sleep" he said getting raised eyebrows from the two swordsmen

"Can you talk ninja later and speak in a way for the ninja illiterate to understand?" Kenpachi asked getting a nod from the little pink haired youth now sitting on Anko's shoulder

"To put it simply who ever put the first seal on Gaara did a piss poor job on maintaining it or overloaded the seal with too many commands and made him mentally unstable and incapable of going to sleep without going on a homicidal rampage as a result" he explained as the two started to nod

"I used another seal to knock him unconscious and keep him as such until I can fix his seal so not only would he have better control over his sand but he could also sleep without having a mental breakdown or the insatiable bloodlust he's had" he said getting an '_oh!_' from the two as he kneeled next to gaara as he got out his ink and paint brush as he started to adjust it before finishing

Sitting back his palm started to light with the same five flames again when he slammed it on the same space he did the Gogyo fuin as he lifted Gaara and gave him to Baki who nodded

"Alright Temari you and the rest of your team are to go to assist my summons at the hospital. Hinata-chan, do you think you, your team and Anko-chan can deal with any civilians my clones missed? I've got them spread around the village taking out enemy ninja" he asked getting nods from the group of seven before they ran out the stadium

"Gai can you and your team get to the academy and make sure the kids get to the bunker one of my clones were dispelled and they're in need of assistance" he said getting a nod when he saw Naruto grab lee and put him on his shoulder

"Where are you taking Lee?" Tenten asked causing him to turn to her

"Trust me when I say he's safer with me and the others. Don't worry Lee is in perfectly capable hands he'll be fine now go" he said getting nods from her sensei and later herself while neji huffed

"Asuma I need you and your team to come with me we need to protect Lord Minase and Lady Mai. Kenpachi you and Yachiru are with us we're going to need as much muscle as possible" he said as they all nodded while Zaraki had a sadistic glint in his eye

As they started to head to the Daimyo's booth they heard "**NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ABOUT US?!**"

Rolling his eyes he said "Help around the village it's more than likely buildings collapsed make sure to get the injured out of harm's way and get them to the closest bunker entrance near your location"

Running they all reached the daimyo's booth while ignoring the glares he received from his old team

* * *

_**00 Daimyo's booth 00**_

"I hate to say this but I fear I'm getting old I used to be able to handle myself easily" Minase huffed holding his bladed lance

"I did say you lacked stamina my friend" Mai said good naturedly as she blocked a sword with a clawed gauntlet before slashing another at the throat with her Daito

"yeah yeah yeah smart ass I get it I'll get back to my training" he gripped as he ducked a sword strike to the back of the neck while he missed an enemy coming from behind him which was sent flying past him and Mai catching everyone's attention

"Sorry to interrupt but we felt you could use the assistance" Naruto said drawing his Tensa Zangetsu as the others soon followed as he put lee down against a wall

"Ah Naruto Uzumaki I have got to say I was rather impressed with your fights" Mai said as Naruto gave her an appreciative nod thinking '_With this many enemies here I may just be able to pull off a test run_'

"You guys might want to take a few steps back just in case" Naruto announced as they complied as a purple/black energy discharged off his outstretched hand as he chanted

"_Sleeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and Flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_" he chanted as Ino started before Choji slapped his hand over her mouth pointing at the enemy ninja seeing black boxes starting to form around them

"_**Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi (**_**Way of destruction #90: Black Coffin**_**)**_" he said as the enemies were completely incased when screams of agony were heard as when they dispelled what remained was the skewered remains of the enemies

"Naruto what the hell was that?!" Ino asked in both horror and intrigue at the technique as none of them felt the use of chakra but they felt some form of energy being used

"I'll explain in a moment" he said jumping in front of the two country leaders as a small house sized fireball came bursting through the door as he extended his hands as to everyone's surprise he absorbed the fireball and threw a kunai at the man's head killing him

Kneeling he clapped his hands above his head and again at waist level saying "_**Hachigyō Sōgai (**_**Eight joined twin cliffs**_**)**_"

To everyone's surprise the room glowed yellow as they watched the enemy just ran past the room without even looking getting raised eyebrows as his sensitive hearing he heard ino's heart beat speed up

"Something wrong Ino-chan?" Naruto asked opening one eye slightly when he saw her blush while looking at his eye and body

"You uh…You don't have a shirt on naruto-kun and your pants are pretty much none existent" she said making him raise an eyebrow before looking down to see she was looking at his eight pack making him chuckle

"Yeah sorry about that during my time training I would end up having my clothes destroyed so I just got used to not having clothes on. Hold on" he said grabbing a scroll on his back pouch and released its contents showing a spare shirt that was white with a purple/black high collar zip up kimono top and grey pants as he threw down a smoke bomb letting him change

"Alright ask away the enemy won't know this room even exists nor can they hear us so ask any question" he said examining Lee's arm and leg

"First what was that you just did? I didn't feel any chakra being used but it had a similar feel to it and secondly what is with your eye it went from the Sharingan to some six pointed shuriken then it turned purple and it got rings on it?" Ino asked as she watched him continue to look over the injured genin

"To answer your questions in order. What you sensed is an energy I call _**Reiryoku**_ or _spiritual energy_. The reason it feels similar to chakra is because it is one half of the energy used for chakra. The two techniques I used fall under their own category. They all fall under the main category of _**Kido**_ or _demon way_" he started as he created two clones to deal with Lee as they each to too his injured arm and leg

Pointing to the yellow energy that could be seen outside the door and the viewing balcony he said "The first is _**Bakudō**_ or _Way of binding_. Techniques that can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike"

Pointing to the remains of the enemies he said "Then we have _**Hadō**_ or _Way of destruction_. These are attacks that deal damage"

And lastly he pointed to the two clones whose hands were glowing green as they tended to Lee's arm and leg saying "And lastly we have _**Kaidō **_or _Turn way_. They don't have names or incantations as they just simply heal the target"

"So you're healing him? If that's the case why didn't the hospital do it?" Choji asked getting a raised eyebrow in exchange

"I'll take a shot in the dark you don't frequent the village save for your families compounds or the high price district run by the civilians?" he said getting nods from them all making him sigh

"Well I'll put it simply the civilians fucked the village to hell as the civilians lined they're pockets and waste the money used for the ninja and the shinobi stores and instead waste it on unnecessary things like hot springs in every civilian family home" he said getting a raised eyebrow from Asuma

"And my father allows this?" he said getting a snort as the ringed teenager looked at him

"Asuma no offense but the title of Hokage…it just doesn't have the same worth as it did back during the Nidaime and Shodaime's reigns. Your father is a figure head just making money for the village and hands out missions that's it and he knows everything that's going on and doesn't do anything about it" he said as he was grabbed by his collar into asuma's face

"And what's that supposed to mean you little brat?!" he demanded getting an uninterested gaze

"Exactly as it means Asuma-san. I mean have you seen the way things are? Civilians have the ninja in their payroll doing senseless shit they could do themselves. I mean really painting fences? Pulling weeds? Yes having highly trained killer's are better used wasting several months doing someone's chores when we could spend it training and doing missions that could benefit the village and get in more pay"

"If they want someone to do it for the meager pay they got us working for then pay the children in the academy as a way to learn how to work with different people before they officially became genin or a kid looking to make some easy yen" he said as he grabbed Asuma's hands making him drop Naruto from how hard Naruto grabbed it

Brushing his shoulder he said as Ino blushed "Now getting back to the lovely blonds' second question"

Now as for my eyes, my fair and lovely blond. It was during the two months I've spent training I realized I had the Sharingan and Rinnegan the Sharingan possibly from my mother's side of the family and the Rinnegan is a big question mark. What you saw was my Sharingan's second form the _**Mangekyō**__** Sharingan**_"

Surprised Ino was about to say something when a puff of smoke came between them as a small white tiger cub appeared as it said "Naruto-nii I have a message from Tigress nee-chan"

Smiling he said "What is it Byakko?"

"She says the enemy has began their retreat with that snake guy who was severely injured…The Sandaime is injured but still alive thanks to those two masked ninja and that seal you gave that one guy to enter the barrier to assist them" the little tiger said as Naruto scratched behind its ear

"That's good to hear. Where are Tigress and Suiren? Are things okay on their end?" he asked getting another nod

"Yes they're still picking off left over enemies. I'll summon them over to here when they finish up on their end" he said getting a nod before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"Byakko cute cub and tigress's little brother named after the first white tiger of their clan we can all leave when they get here" he said when another seal array appeared when a larger plume of smoke appeared

"Hmm it seems Naruto-kun's been having some fun huh?" they heard an alluring voice say when the smoke dispersed showing tigress and Suiren in the company of two older women who had a similar look to them

The first woman standing next to Tigress was taller than Naruto while she was slightly shorter than Kenpachi or at least to his shoulder. Her hair was snow white as it reached her knees with brown/blue eyes with a pair of tiger stripes under them. Her skin was porcelain white as she held a regal elegance.

She wore an all black bodysuit that hugged her features showing her curves while her feet and arms were bare and a red rope sash was around her waist on her feet were a pair of equally red bandages like naruto's and a ornate black oak bo staff. This was Ran Mao queen of the tiger clan as she gave a fanged grin that matched her daughter's

Next to Suiren was a woman who looked similar to her wearing a pair of black hakama and grey sleeveless tight Chinese top with gold lines spread across it. Her hair was a coal black that swept over her left eye while her right was an emotionless crimson red that made you feel like she was staring through you. Like Ran Mao she held a similar regal appeal with a hint of poise that you'd see in someone of high social standing.

On her hip were two long Katana that were encased in a black sheath with a leviathan engraved in them. This woman is Sheeva the leader of the leviathan and Suiren's mother with an emotionless gaze as she looked around when it landed on Ino she gave a soft smile which Ino returned it with a small wave added

"So Naruto-kun care to fill us in on the situation?" Sheeva asked getting a nod as he told them of the events that had transpired as they listened before nodding

"Alright shall we go? We need to reach the Hokage tower there is the closest bunker is we can reach" he said they all geared up with Naruto placing his swords in their sheath when he dispelled the barrier which Sheeva had to whistle

"I see you've got those _**Kekkai kido**_ working Naruto-kun" she said getting a nod from Ran Mao and the others as they all left the building

* * *

_**00 Outside the Hokage tower 00**_

"It's not that far only a couple of yards" Naruto said running with the others following behind him when they're way was blocked by a mob of Anbu and Konoha shinobi standing in the way of the way to the bunker

Getting on guard he said "You mind moving we got to get Lord Minase and Lady Mai and Lee to the bunker we still got enemy ninja running around and the sooner we can get them to safety the easier our job will be"

The brandished they're swords when a jounin said "Not happening demon! You stopped Uchiha-sama from fighting and stole his clan's eyes the Sandaime was a fool for letting you live demon and we will finish what Yondaime-sama started by fixing his mistakes!"

Turning his attention to the others he said "Keep them safe I'll handle these guys"

Ducking under a sword from an anbu he slapped an explosive note across his chest before kicking him into an oncoming group of shinobi causing them to explode making Sheeva whistle saying "Maybe it would be best if we got out of his way"

"Come now granted he's stronger than before but I doubt he can single handedly defeat a mob of anbu and high ranking jounin on his own he is still a genin a C-rank at the least" Asuma said when Ran Mao pointed back to the fight showing Naruto had already decimated several jounin without drawing his weapons

"I think that would say otherwise Sarutobi. We've trained Naruto-kun for a month and he defeated the two of us who have had hundreds nearly thousands of year's worth of experience in combat. Now I suggest we move" she said ducking under a flying kunai as they nodded

Jumping on to the nearest roof they watched as he ducked and dodged them as he ripped their throats out tossing them around as they hadn't noticed the roof was falling apart when Ino fell

"Ino!" Shikamaru said as she fell when a fireball came flying at her making Naruto curse thinking '_Let this work!_'

Grabbing a tri-pronged kunai he threw it in Ino's direction as everyone saw him vanish in a red and black flash while Ino had her eyes shut expecting for the jutsu to hit her when she opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her with his arm bleeding heavily from the second fire ball that followed the first

Looking back Ino could see both his eyes as she couldn't help but stare at his cold soft white eyes as they contrasted over they're midnight black sclera before they changed to the Rinnegan which she still found attractive unable to fight the blush on her cheeks

His cold eyes softened as he said "You okay Ino-chan? Nothing hurt?"

She shook her head making him smile softly before they narrowed before he turned his focus back to the mob who shook from the pressure coming from Naruto as a large wolf formed behind him with the same eyes as his

Slowly he drew his Masamune saying "_**I could take you attacking me and that's fine and I'll just take you down without problem…But involving someone who had nothing to do with this is a step over the line…Since you wanted a demon**_"

He closed his eyes as a large grin formed across his face when his Rinnegan eyes opened half way he said "_**LET ME GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!**_"

When it was completely unsheathed he vanished in a burst of static as he reappeared behind another group as their heads fell from their shoulders blocking several kunai before coming in quick with a simple swing he cut through an anbu's sword before kicking him into another anbu

* * *

_**00 with the others 00**_

"You were saying? But I think I could come up with some titles for him. With those flames of his he could be the _**Kurokami (**_**Black God**_**)**_" Mai said watching him create a wave of black fire and vanish in another black and red flash

"the _**Shizukana dai konran**_ _**(**_**Quiet **_**Maelstrom) **_or the _**Egao Akuma (**_**Smiling **_**Demon) **_I mean that smile is frightening along with that killer intent of his" Minase said when Ino and the others came back up as she asked

"What happened to him? I mean the look he has on his face isn't like the old Naruto I knew" she asked watching him when Tigress patted her on the shoulder

"That's the look of a person who's lived alone in a place that would rather see him dead than to have anything to do with him…In fact the only people who actually like him is that Hinata girl, her sensei and Anko" she said as Ino looked down remembering they're time in the academy and saw he was always alone despite her father and mother's urging her to be his friend she would talk to him from time to time but her focus was always on the broken child Sasuke

Thinking back when she had asked Sasuke out one time in the academy he told her after getting horribly chewed out and dismissed by Sasuke '_Ino-chan you could do better than someone like him…You a beautiful girl who's going to make any man you end up with very happy…And if the teme is too blind to see and acknowledge a beautiful flower then that's his loss_'

She thought '_Maybe I could do better than that duck haired bastard couldn't I_'

She said quietly getting tigress and Suiren's attention "_I don't hate him_"

She was cast a side glance by the two familiars for Naruto when Suiren patted her shoulder saying "We know…_Also me, Tigress and the others know you like him and am willing to share if you want in_"

She blushed getting a snigger from the two of them as they watched him dance around the mob cutting them down one at a time with cold efficiency as no emotion was portrayed on his face

"Um…is it me or is that jutsu what I think it is?" Shikamaru said watching him slap his palm on a guy's chest when he kicked the man into the air as he vanished in a flash as they saw a familiar orb except it was black with a white core

Slamming the first one into his chest he was pushed into the ground when Naruto reappeared slightly above with another Rasengan

"In the name of a certain Kunoichi! Art is an explosion! _**Rasengan Bakuhatsu**_ _**(**_**Rasengan Explosion**_**)**_" he announced when he slammed the second Rasengan into his chest causing a huge explosion to go off that looked like a giant black and white Rasengan

Pushing off he landed on his feet with his outstretched hand pulling in Masamune he said evenly "Come on people. You said you wanted to finish what your beloved Yondaime started finish it already"

Afraid to continue they ran when he created a blade of wind as it sliced through the rest of them making him sigh in exasperation as he burnt the bodies leaving nothing behind

Turning around he was hugged by Ino making his eyes widen before he gently patted her back saying "Come on We're not far from the bunker"

They nodded as they all continued to make their way to the bunker while Kenpachi couldn't help but grin at the thought of fighting him

* * *

_**00 Hokage's Mansion 00**_

"Lord Minase!" Zane said as he and Kai appeared in front of him as the others quickly joined them when Kakashi appeared

"Now I demand you explain things Uzumaki!" Kakashi said getting an uninterested snort from him as he picked his ear with a nail before flicking it away

"Well _Genin_ I expect you to answer" he continued as Naruto sighed before blasting him with killer intent making him sweat

"First Hatake I just got done fighting a mob of Anbu and Jounin who thought that since the village was in a state of confusion they would get away with trying to kill me so I'd watch my step if I were you since I'm in a rather foul mood" Naruto said before letting up on his killer intent

Gathering himself he turned to see the same man he saw leave from Naruto before confronting him he said "You what was it that my genin gave you?!"

Not paying him any attention Kakashi was about to strike him when Minase said "And who are you to demand one of my guards _Leaf_ ninja?"

"I don't believe it concerns you civilian" he said not even paying attention when he was struck in the stomach by a black oak bo staff making him heave

"That's the Daimyo of fire country fool I suggest you show your countries leader the proper respect. Now Naruto-kun how's your arm? Is it still hurting?" Tigress asked getting a shake of the head showing it was now slightly burned and slowly healing

"Heh what happened to the dobe he hurt himself being as useless as usual?" Sasuke goaded when he was hit by Ino making the other leaf ninja go wide eyed

"Actually he saved me from an attack by a mob of jounin and anbu when they attacked us. You should have seen him! He fought at least thirty jounin and twenty anbu with ease. When he blocked an attack for me he demolished the rest like they were nothing" she said making the biju blush in embarrassment

"Aw do you hear that Naruto-kun seems like someone has a crush on you" Suiren taunted making the two blush

"Naruto! How's lee is he okay?" They heard to see Tenten and her team run towards them allowing him to nod as he pointed to show lee was being carried by Sheeva

"Yes Tenten I told you Lee would be okay and he is. In fact I think he's going to be even better soon with some rest" he said with a smile getting a raised eyebrow before he put his finger to his lips in a shushing motion before nodding

"Yes Naruto was quite impressive. In fact I haven't seen skill like that since when Minato and I were on the same team back in the day if he had spiky blond hair I'd swear you'd be a miniature clone of him" Minase said getting a snort from Kakashi who had regained his breath

"My lord surely your mistaken Minato was my sensei. I know what the man was like and there is no way this clanless nobody could measure up to him. Surely you saw someone else do those things because he can't do anything without screwing up" he said getting a blast of killer intent

"I know what I've seen and I've seen a boy with more skill than a war trained shinobi. And I have to say I've seen just about enough from this village and I've made my decision when I speak to Hiruzen later tomorrow. Naruto my boy I must thank you on behalf of Hi no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni for keeping us safe" he said bowing as Mai did the same making him wave his hands back and forth

"N-No need for the bowing I just did what any ninja would do. There's no need to thank me" he said getting a shake of the head from Mai

"But that isn't true. We've seen your skill, your ability to take charge and give commands, and the way you work with your summons and how loyal they are to you" she said pointing to Suiren and Tigress who stood next to him along with they're mothers

"And it's safe to say you are by far a powerful shinobi who can only grow stronger no matter what village you're in. To be honest if this village can't accept what a powerful ninja they have then they don't deserve you. And I will say this if you and anyone you take with you can rest knowing you have the protection of all of Mizu no kuni behind you no matter what village your in" she said kissing him on the forehead as she walked away as she was followed by her guards

"I have to agree with her young man. You've done your nation a great service this day and I thank you. Rest well knowing if you decide to leave this village you have the support of Hi no kuni behind you as well" he said patting him on the shoulder before finding a place to rest for the evening since the chaos is over while knowing it will only get worse

Naruto and his friends could only watch them leave while the Naruto haters shot hate filled glares at him while he and the others yawned

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to find a place to sleep in this has been an exhausting day….I don't doubt I'll have to deal with the council for something stupid" he groaned as Ran Mao and Sheeva waved them goodbye as they returned to their realm while Tigress and Suiren followed him

Looking over his shoulder he said "And tomorrow I'll give you that fight you wanted Kenpachi after the council meeting. Most likely they're going to want to speak to me about my increase in skill"

All though Kenpachi was disappointed he nodded as he and Yachiru went to find a place to sleep

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well that was the fourth chapter and the end of the invasion/exams. I have to say I'm satisfied with it. With the fighting, the expose on Naruto's new techniques, Ino's growing affection for him, and his growth in appreciation from the two Daimyo.**_

_**Will Naruto just up and leave or will he be taking a few extra's with him? Over the time i was writing this chapter I got a few Pm's from a friend asking me a good question he asked**_

"_**If Tsunade is in the harem how will she leave the village if she becomes hokage? And will Temari be in the harem since you like her?" I had to concede to that question since it's a valid one**_

_**If she was to leave it would be a little after the Sasuke retrieval arc. I don't want to expose too much so I'll torture you with your own imagination**_

_**For the Temari deal…Yes I always loved her so yes Temari and Ino will be in it as well as they will be joining officially as of the next chapter**_

**Now as I said earlier I would introduce a new story called Bayville's copycat mutant. As anyone who's watched X-men evolution**

_**Summary: After the fourth war ended Nidaime Juubi no Kitsune and Nidaime Rikudo Sennin Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha Senju was betrayed by the very place she called home. With nothing left she left the elemental nations as she went to a land portrayed to her by her jiji where she could start fresh. Unknown to her someone connected to her resides in these lands.**_

_**Like all my stories this will be a goddess like Naruko and futa. She will be able to copy any mutant ability or bloodline she see's along with her two parents natural mutant ability. Her father's ability was his hiraishin. You can guess by the time I post it on who her mother is and yes she is indeed alive. **_

_**And as per usual it is a harem**_

** /mystique/Laura/kitty **

**I'm not sure if they will be absolute but these women are my absolute favorite sans Kurt who was a man until that one episode when he messed with his watch turning him into a chick and I thought he made a cuter girl than he made a guy**

**Again I'm still not absolutely sure on the harem but the absolute's are /Mystique and Laura. kitty and kurt are an unknown for now **

**Till then this is Hyoton signing out**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
